Noah Grace
Noah Grace was the 33rd President of the United States of America and a former U.S. Senator from Montana. Grace is noted for maintaining America's continuing policy of isolationism, and concerns more for only America and himself. Grace died on December 25th, 1951 of a suspicious and sudden illness, and was succeeded by Vice-President Harvey McCullen. His death was greeted with skepticism and further questionings from the public as to how he died; given to the facts as many Grace insiders reported that he was in a fine medical condition shortly prior to his death, and that the government rejected any medical request on Grace's recent annual physical nor given any detail information on his death, even including his burial plans. This leaves an impression that his "illness" was seen by some as a cover-up to something "sinister". (See Intel 11, Newspaper Article and Resistance: The Gathering Storm below) Biography Noah Grace's background even after being investigated by his political party was unknown, but all that is known is that he hailed from the state of Montana and was able to become a Junior Senator in Congress. In 1938, Noah was politically motivated by isolationist Senator Robert Taft who attempted and failed to gather a following against Franklin Roosevelt over America's navy buildup and relationship with the United European Defense (UED). By 1940, Noah Grace was elected as president after defeating incumbent Franklin Roosevelt through an aggressive campaign that ridiculed Roosevelt as a war-monger and criticized his apparent plans to include the USA in further world events. Grace was re-elected in 1944 and again 1948, with the '48 election having the lowest vote turnout in US History. His reelection led to Congress passing an act that meant a candidate could only be elected for a further 4 terms, after fears that Noah Grace was growing to be too powerful. President Grace responded to this with: "America doesn't need Congress telling them who they should vote for". It is sometime in his early presidency that Grace learned about the existence of the Chimera. In late 1949, after the Chimera were made known in Europe, Grace and his administration executed a massive government censorship over America's media outlet to prevent the public's knowledge of the Chimera in avoiding mass panic and by further supplementing the public's ignorance with false news of a influenza pandemic in Europe. Despite upholding America's isolationist during the conflict in Europe, Grace however allowed military supply and aid to the UED after in response to the statistical number of human death in Warsaw, Poland. In July 1951, Grace and his administration agreed to allow American military intervention in Chimera-controlled Britain in response to the British's exchange of an Chimeran Angel. In late August, Grace faced the unexpected when the state of New York was later felled to the Chimera via a spire attack. It is sometime in September that his administration revealed to the public of the existence of the Chimera. And knowing the inevitable assault on America, Grace agrees to the construction of the Liberty Defense Perimeter. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm By November 1951, witnessing the entire American Upper Midwest became under gray territory and the mass number of refugees flooding into Protection Camps, and dire of America's situation Grace secretly consults with members of his cabinet on November 16th. Grace reveals and calls for his ''optional contingency plan to the Chimeran invasion known as Project Omega, by seeking in a negotiation with the Chimera through Daedalus to save only the United States, while allowing the Chimera to occupy the rest of the world. Many of Grace's cabinet members highly approve of the contingency plan, but only with the exception of Secretary of War Henry Walker who greatly disapproved of it and Vice President Harvey McCullen who was reluctant of it. When Walker and his wife disappeared from Washington, and knowing that Walker will reveal to the American public of Project Omega Grace label Walker as a traitor and declare an official manhunt of him whether dead or alive. Grace granted Chief of Staff William Dentweiler the duty and responsibility of Walker's capture/death. On November 27th, Grace made a public news conference speech in front of the renovated Lincoln Memorial. In the lasting ten minute speech Grace confidently ensured the public that the war against the Chimera was on the winning side of the U.S.; shortly afterward of his speech, Grace was nearly close to danger when a Chimeran spire missile landed near the Lincoln Memorial and releasing hundreds of Spinners upon the nearby people. The attack on Washington forces Grace and his seat of government to be relocated to Denver, Colorado. In mid-December, Grace was briefed on the successful capture of Daedalus and opportunistically calls for a "Victory Tour" in the American heartland, believing that the tour will bring high morale for the American public. Grace's Victory Tour initially began in Denver. While about to prepare a speech in front of Denver's capitol building, Grace was almost assassinated by Susan Farley thanks to the actions of Nathan Hale. Grace in return to Nathan, allows him to be commander of a contingent of Sentinels as part of his (Grace's) security staff. On December 24th, under the guise of his Victory Tour, Grace visited a secret base near Sheridan, Wyoming to negotiate with Daedalus. Grace declares his offerings to Daedalus, while not knowing that Daedalus mindfully laughs of Grace's offer. Ultimately, Grace is immediately confronted and killed by Hale, who acknowledge Project Omega through the deceased Henry Walker's recordings, via a shot to the head by Nathan's assault rifle. Grace's death was covered up by the government, and his death is declared to the public as the cause of a "sudden illness". Personality Noah Grace is noted by the public as being charming and charismatic in which his appealing personality enable him to becoming president in 1940. In truth, Grace however is a ruthless, power hungry person who cares more of exhibiting total control over America, and justifying his actions for the good of the American people, and even haughtily defends his unprecedented third term as being chosen by the people. He also believes that his dissenters are consider as traitors, anarchists, and "whackos". Grace firmly believes that "law and order" and government control (from his administration) is the only path to America's "freedom" and exerts that "unlawful" acts, such as freedom of speech, violates the nation's "safety". As part of his controlling personality, Grace exhibits great dislike of SRPA for being entirely independent than the other American military branches (which are controlled by the Grace Administration) from taking less direct orders of his administration. Presidency During his time in office, Grace approved the creation of the Liberty Defense Perimeter; made broadcasts known as "Evening Conversations" on the radio to calm the public as well as to suppress any knowledge of the Chimera. He also enacted a ban on immigration by refugees of the war, which was later repealed by his successor, Harvey McCullen to bolster falling troop numbers. Some of the public that were under his presidency, especially members of the Alliance for American Autonomy, disliked him for having, ironically, ruling the country as if he were a dictator; contrasting his early, slandering views on Roosevelt. Trivia *Grace is noted by politicians as being the "most charismatic man" which his personality and charisma enable him to becoming president. But prior to becoming president it is noted by his political party that his political allegiances remains unclear, nor was his personal background. Also it is not given into which political party he represented while before and as president. *Noah Grace's "Evening Conversations" radio broadcasts is much akin to Roosevelt's fireside chats. *Grace's name (Noah) is chosen by his father after the Abrahamic figure who was known for rescuing all living things from the Great Flood. Symbiotically, Grace himself considers his role similar to the prophet as he is experiencing in saving the American people from a "deluge" that is "far worse than the events described in the book of Genesis". *Grace may be a hint to "Disgrace", as some people think of him. *The two Senators of Montana in 1940, as when Grace was elected, was not grace, but Democrat James E. Murray and Democrat Henry L. Myers. *Also, Roosevelt's opponent in the 1940 Election was not Senator Grace, but Republican Wendell Willki. category:characters category:American Presidents